


Come Slowly Undone

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You needed money, and with the help of your best friend, Wanda, she introduces you to her bosses Natasha and Tony.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Reader
Series: one million words [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Come Slowly Undone

You needed money for both rent and student loans, and the stress was becoming too much. You had picked up two jobs - one for weekdays, and the other on the weekend. Even with all those hours, it still wasn't enough. So as you were telling your best friend, Wanda, that you were planning on getting a third job when she stopped you in your tracks.

"I know this is a stretch, but, my bosses are looking for a personal assistant - you know, get their coffee, organize papers." she informed you and you bit your lip. You needed the money, and this would most likely beat being at three jobs. 

"Alright, I'd like to try it out. Do you think you could get me an interview?" you asked, hoping Wanda would be able to. If you got it, and it paid well, you'd be able to quit both of the jobs you already had. You knew your brother, Steve, worked at the same place before, so you hoped they didn't recognize you. However, it had been years and you looked completely different than what you did. As well as Steve had moved to live in California after he quit his job. 

"Yeah, definitely. Tomorrow I'll text you when your interview is going to be!" 

\----

After Wanda texted you that your interview was at nine pm that day, you had to rush to get ready. You were not expecting it to be so soon, so as soon as you got out of the shower, you were panicking. Picking out a simple button-up shirt, and black dress pants. You printed out your resume, and put it into a folder on your kitchen table. 

Once it was eight pm, you grabbed your stuff and headed out. You were nervous, but you knew you needed this. Needed this opportunity more than anything, and you were forever grateful for Wanda. 

\---

As you entered the building, you were surprised at how busy it was. Men and women rushing around as if they were needing to be somewhere in minutes. You loved the atmosphere, and you only hoped you would get the job. 

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice asked from behind you, turning around to see who the person is.

"Oh-um hello, I'm (Your Name), I'm here for an interview?" you said, and the woman nodded. 

"I'm Carol, head of security, and this is Yelena. She's also security." you raised an eyebrow, noticing that Carol was about to go somewhere with that, but stopped herself. 

"You're here to see both Natasha and Tony, correct?" Yelena asked, trying to get back on the topic in hand. 

"Yes, I-I am." you said, and they led you toward the elevators. You could feel their eyes on you as the doors closed, and Yelena pushed the eighth floor button. 

Every time you turned to look at them, they'd look away as if they didn't want you to know. (Even if they were really bad at it). You pulled out your phone, and before you could text Wanda to let her know you were there, Carol had told you to put it away. That they had a strict no phone policy once you left the first floor, you were quick to apologize, insisting that it wouldn't happen again. You thought for a quick second that you heard Yelena call you a good girl under her breath, but you weren't too sure. 

Once the doors opened, the two of them walked you down the long hallway. Carol sped up a bit, walking into the room that you were sure was where you'd be going into. As Yelena and you finally approached that same door, she turned to you. "You'll do great, I believe it." she smirked, and you turned your head away from her. You didn't want to look at her unless you had to.

"Th-thank you." you bit your lip as you reached the door. Before you could knock on the door, you heard a "Come in", and so you did.

Both Carol and Yelena walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Turning back the two in front of you, you gave them a shy smile. "H-hello, I'm (Your Name)." you said quietly, hesitantly sticking your hand out for them to shake. The woman (who you assumed was Natasha) ignored it while the man (who you assumed was Tony) shook your hand. 

"Have a seat," Tony said with a smile, and you did just that. Sitting in front of the desk, he sat down in front of you as Natasha stayed still. Watching you with intense look, Natasha seemed to be waiting until Tony continued. "You're friends with Wanda, correct?" 

"Yes, sir."

"I like her already." he smirked at Natasha who just rolled her eyes in return. "No, but in all seriousness, we usually don't hire people's friends or family." your face dropped at this, and as you looked down at the ground, you missed Natasha's smirk.

"But when she told us about your situation, we had to give you a spot." your face lit up with surprise as Natasha began to talk. "Do you want a position of being _my_ personal assistant?"

"Yes, Ma'am." 

As the three of you talked more about the company, you realized you got lucky. The job and it's benefits were too good to be true, but you had to take a chance. "Thank you so much for the opportunity, I won't let you down." you promised as the man before you leaned in.

"Oh, I know you won't. But I have to say, you look really familiar." he said, watching your face for any reaction you might give.

"I mean, a family friend worked here years ago. But he quit a year or two ago to move down south." you admit, hoping you didn't just ruin your chance. You weren't sure why he quit, because as soon as he quit, he ran off to California without a call until a month after.

"Is that so? Who's your friend?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Steve...Rogers?" you asked more as a question than a statement. You watched as the redhead's jaw clenched, but she didn't say anything in return. You ignored it, focusing on Tony.

"Oh, I'm not sure I remember him." he said, and you knew it was a lie by the tone in his voice. You pushed it to the side as you moved to the edge of your seat.

"Th-that's okay. Um, so what would I be doing as your assistant?" 

Natasha walked around the desk, and right behind you. "Well, you'd be doing my paperwork as well as filing papers into the computer. If I need you to do things in the building, like going to someone's office to grab me what I need from them when I need it. Other things you'll be doing is: getting me food for lunch and possibly dinner if I schedule you to be here late. But you'll be getting yourself your lunch and dinner at those times too - it'll be on me. You'll be getting me coffee every morning, and I will tell you what I want. You will do as I ask, and no questions asked, you'll be a good girl, yes?" You weren't sure if she said the last part, jaw dropping at the possible thought of her even saying it. 

"I'll do my best to get everything done." you smiled, not wanting to answer her question in case you were hearing things wrong. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

_"More than okay!"_


End file.
